Rocky's Dads
by LeeAnnP
Summary: Rocky's introduction


Rolling onto his left side brings Patrick right up against something solid. Smiling he reaches back to grab Kevin and encounters... a wet nose. Only slightly jerking and hearing Kevin in the kitchen he says just loud enough...

"Kevin! Man your nose is cold and wet..are you sick?"

"Patrick! What the hell?" Chuckling Kevin walks into their bedroom carrying a tray with coffee, juice, toast, some with peanut butter and jelly, some with just jelly and a dog biscuit.

"What? I roll over to feel something solid behind me," wiggling his eyebrows up and down , he continues "so of course I thought it was you..then I felt the cold, wet nose and of course was concerned that you were sick."

Ducking the pillow Kevin has thrown at his head , Patrick sits up in bed,places the newly thrown pillow behind his back, adjusts the blankets, and pats the space next to him. Instead of his hot , naked husband, he gets Rocky plopping down, right up tight against him.

"Well I like that! I make everyone bloody breakfast and who gets all the snuggles and affection? Rocky!"

"Well you are not quick enough. Apparently he has decided that snuggles in the morning are the thing and if you get out of bed, you lose your spot." Laughing, Patrick scratches behind Rocky's ears, which makes him roll over, belly up. Quirking an eyebrow at Kevin he does as demanded.

"Scootch out of the way you adorable mutt..that is my man and I want scratches and belly rubs too!" Rubbing Rocky's belly while pulling him gently away from Patrick and then placing him at the bottom of the mattress, Kevin crawl walks his way up to his husband with a look that makes Patrick quickly put down the toast he was about to bite into and put the tray on the bedisde table .

Lowering himself onto the mattress, Patrick smiles as Kevin straddles him.

"Now what can I possibly do for you this morning?" Patrick asks.

"Well, " Rubbing his hands all over Patricks' chest, Kevin continues, "I DID get out of our warm bed, made us breakfast in a cold kitchen wearing your favorite outfit so I think that deserves...a little something." Winking he waits..doesn't take long...at ...all.

"Little? Are you seriously saying?.. oh I get it..messing with me huh? Ok Mr. Matheson-Murray I will show you a "little" appreciation for all your "hard" work this morning." He reaches up and pulls his laughing husband down onto himself then quickly rolls so Kevin is beneath him. "Hmmm now that I have you in this position..what should I do with you?"

"Anything you want Babe..anything." Kevin says breathlessly. He loves it when Patrick takes control.

"Anything hmmm? Ok that leaves me with a lot of options...how about... this!" He proceeds to tickle Kevin! Kevin is extremely ticklish and soon he is laughing so hard he can't breathe, tears running down his face . He is TRYING to say Uncle! but so far it's isn't very loud.

Finally Patrick here's the Uncle and stops..."Uncle huh? Why Sir I didn't know you were kinky like that?" Surprise laughter blurts from him as he is quickly flipped under Kevin and he is now on the recieving end of endless tickling.

Finally exhausted they snuggle into each other. From the bottom of the bed they hear a grunt. They look down and see poor Rocky half off the bed looking at them as if to say "Ok are you done yet? Cause I want my food and I need help before I fall off. Crazy ass humans!"

Quickly they both scramble to Rocky, pull him safely back on and give him his dog biscuit. "Sorry Rock..got a little carried away with Daddy." Smirking, Kevin looks at Patrick, who much to Kevin's surprise is sitting there with a sappy smile on his face. "I'm Daddy? Really?"

"I thought I would get in trouble calling you that but...you love it don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do." Tilting his head to the side, Patrick smiles, just as surprised as Kevin over this revelation.

"OK So if I am Daddy, what does that make you? Popa?" Softly smiling, Patrick waits.

With his "goofy ass" face Kevin says. "Yeah..yeah I guess it does. Who knew that one day we would be Daddy and Popa?"

"OK that is fine but if you ever call me Daddy when NOT talking to Rocky I will get very bull headed and you will not get any...get it? bull headed cause Rocky..?"

"Oh Jesus Patrick..that is just ..that has to be one of the worst. ..." falling down laughing, both Kevin and Patrick cannot control themselves which leaves Rocky looking at them in great concern not only for their sanity but for his ability to get food and be taken out to use the great outdoors.

Deciding that he needs to put an end to all this goofiness, lord what has he been brought into? Rocky slowly walks up to his two dads and proceeds to start licking them all over their faces. This quickly gets them to stop laughing, as he planned, and they turn their attention to breakfast. Having solved that little problem, Rocky walks back down to the end of the bed, plops down, lays his head on his paws and sighs. Before closing his eyes he thinks "These two are going to be a lot of work but they are cute...for humans, so I will work on them. " He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Up at the top of the bed, Kevin turns to his husband and whispers.."Did you see what he just did?" Rocky is a fucking smart dog. Got what he wanted then went to sleep."

"Yeah a little scary if you ask me."

They both looked at Rocky, then each other, slowly smiling they followed Rocky's lead and snuggled back down and went to sleep.

Later that day as He, Kevin and Rocky walk down the street after having taken Rocky to the park and a local Farmer's Market, Patrick makes a decision.

"Hey what do you say we get to gether with Dom, Doris, and Augistine and introduce Rocky to them? Have you told them about him , cause I haven't."

"No Babe I haven't. We have been so busy at work and then us getting Rocky all set at home that I haven't really spoken to them much above the "Hi, how are you's" . I think it's a great idea. We'll divide and conquer. Oh I just had a fucking great, yet sneaky way to go about this..Here is what I think..."

As Kevin laid out his plan, by the time he heard it all Patrick has a huge smile on his face..twinkly eyes and all. This was going to be good!

Meeting outside Kevin and Patrick's apartment door is Doris, Dom and Augustine.

"Do you have any clue what is going on with these two?"

"No clue at all Doris. Augistine do you have any idea?"

"I am as in the dark as you are."

Hearing the elevator ding , all three whip around to see Danna , Patrick's Mom, stride off.

Giving them all hugs and pecks on the cheek Danna turns and looks at them from in front of the door and asks "OK do any of you know what is going on?"

All three shake their heads no.

Spinning back towards the door they hear her mumble "amatuers!" This makes them grin at each other. Dom mouths the words "This is going to be good." Again all nods to the affirmative.

Danna rings the bell.

The door is quickly opened by a beaming Kevin who ushers them in, with hugs and pecks on the cheeks for the women and "How they hell are you , you wanker?" To the guys. This affectionate ritual happens each and every time they get together, much to the amusement of Doris, Danna and anyone with hearing distance.

"Please everyone come in, Patrick will be right out, he is making himself "presentable." Yes Kevin used air quotes as he always does.

Soon everyone is sitting around the living room, drinks in hand, catching up when all of a sudden they hear a small jingle. Looking around they try to figure out where the noise is coming from.

"Oh my God it's a puppy! You got a puppy! How cute is he?" This from Danna , who has dropped to her knees on the floor and has Rocky in a hug..a.k.a choke hold. Patrick is standing in the doorway between bedroom and living room watching, with a huge smile. Soon everyone is on the floor trying to get their hands on Rocky.

"When did you get him?"

"Why didn't you tell ME?"

"What is his name?"

"Where can I get one like him?"

All these questions came at them at once.

Kevin had to whistle loudly to get their attention. "If you'll all sit down, I am sure Rocky will make his way around to you all. He is an attention slut, just like his Daddy." Smirking Kevin crosses his arms and looks at Patrick.

Patrick who is now mock glaring at Kevin responds, "Oh who is the attention slut? Popa?"

This back and forth banter has everyone's attention.

"Popa? Daddy? Serioously guys?" This from Doris.

With a smirk Kevin and Patrick sit down, side by side on the new loveseat they bought last week and tell them how Rocky came to be. By the time they were done, everyone was "awwing " and "Oh my god that is so sweet-ing" all over the place.

"So we decided we wanted you all to meet the newest member of our family. Patrick had the great idea of doing things this way."

"Well I for one think it's wonderful! My first grand puppy!" Getting up, Danna walks over and gives them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

Dom, Doris and Augistine all agreed and were arguing over who gets to take care of or walk Rocky, whether Patrick and Kevin go anywhere or not.

Watching their family "ooh and ahh" all over Rocky, Patrick turns to Kevin and whispers in his ear.."You do see don't you, how we have become less important than before?"

"Babe I do indeed. Isn't it great?"

"Yes Hun it is. I am so glad I was able to surprise you for Valentine's Day, glad we were able to adopt Rocky and very glad that now we are a complete family."

"Me too Babe...me too."

Turning back towards their "family" Patrick and Kevin , who by now have linked hands, sit back and watch and smile. Can life get any better?


End file.
